


It's A Pill Tipped Back (It's A Moon Eclipse)

by Kkaepsongiya



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Superfamily, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter looked highly unkempt: his clothes were creased and wrinkled, the fabric smelled strongly of alcohol and sex, and even his pupils were dilated. Steve's soft gaze hardened.</p><p>Damn, he was <i>so</i> grounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've been skipping school for the past few days, so I decided to finish this thing that I've been writing for a while >~>  
> Title inspired by Lorde's "Bravado"  
> 

When Wade had told Peter that he was going to take them somewhere "completely bitchin", Peter should've known that he was going to regret following along. A 15-minute drive (one that felt like it took 15 hours due to Wade's constant chattering) and they found themselves in the creepy abandoned part of town. The place was packed, the usually-deserted streets filled with cars parked haphazardly by teens too eager to break some rules. Lights flashed quickly from inside the large manor house and Peter, from where he stood, could hear the blasting music, the bass vibrating his whole body from a distance. It wasn't really Peter's usual scene (it _definitely_ wasn't), but he just couldn't say no to Wade (he knows from countless experiences that Wade would not accept "no" as an answer to things he wants— _nobody_ says no to Wade).

Said boy dragged Peter into the house. It was so much louder from inside, almost deafening, and there were so many people that Peter wondered how they all fit, even when most of them were pressed so close together that they were all practically one. It was completely dark save for the strobe lights, the effect making Peter's vision hazy until it somewhat adjusted (though not nearly enough for him to find his way around); instead, he decided to just follow Wade, the older boy seeming to know where he wanted to go and how to get there. They weaved through grinding bodies until they reached their destination: a punch bowl that reeked of alcohol and a glass bowl full of a variety of pills. It dawned on Peter that Wade had dragged him to one of _those_ types of parties—one that he'd only ever heard about in health class—and that, whether he wanted to or not, he was going to get either drunk, high, or both.

Opening his mouth to remind Wade that he had a curfew (one that would get him killed if he even thought about breaking it), Peter was startled when a cup was pressed to his lips, cold liquid pouring down his throat, the bitter taste of fruity vodka making his face twist up. He could hear Wade laughing over the music and when he opened his eyes, Wade was finishing his own cup, immediately pouring himself another. This time, he drank, pulling Peter into an open-mouthed kiss and passing the liquid between them, the intensity of the kiss making Peter groan. When they broke apart, Peter swallowed, the burn of the drink just as bad as the first time, but this time he had a distraction. Wade kissed him again, messy and rough, pressing their bodies together hard. Their teeth clacked and Peter couldn't help but think that in any other situation, he would be shying away, not pushing, pressing up against Wade just as hungrily. _So hungry_.

Peter's confidence seemed to skyrocket as quickly as his inhibitions shot into the ground—he decided that if he was going to be at this party, he might as well have some fun—so he pulled Wade towards the crowd of hormonal dancing teens, not saying anything about the handful of pills that Wade haphazardly shoved into his pocket or the red cup that he grabbed.

They began to move, their bodies coming together in a heated dance. They shared fruit-flavoured alcohol through fervorous kisses, their hips grinding roughly to the beat of the music around them. Peter took the cup from Wade's hand, downing the rest of the liquid inside much to the humor of the older boy who just kissed Peter again.

Wade pulled away from the kiss and pulled Peter back over to the punch bowl where he filled up another cup and pulled four pills out of his pocket, each of them a different colour. Peter looked at them wearily (he swore that one of them had a _smiley face_ on it) but Wade just kissed him again, the worry fading as Wade pulled away and swallowed two of the four pills with a drink of vodka, holding the other two out to Peter. His judgement hazy from the alcohol and his mind jumbled by the lights and bodies and music, Peter reached out and took the pills. He looked Wade in the eyes as he swallowed the pills with the vodka, his eyes blazing as Wade cursed and pulled him close. They went back out to dance and, at first, Peter didn't feel anything.

Twenty minutes later, Peter was light. The strobe lights tasted more intense, the vodka looked stronger. The bass was Peter's own heartbeat as he pressed Wade up against a wall, attacking the boy's lips hungrily. They were eating each other up, swallowing each other's moans. Peter's body was vibrating and his skin was on fire, every one of Wade's touches burning, leaving marks on his skin. He was so hard and he made it known, grinding against Wade's own erection and, suddenly, they were in the first to empty room they could find.

There was no bed in sight but neither cared, their attention focused solely on ripping each other's clothes off. Peter's back arched high as Wade bit at his chest, the older boy's teeth leaving possessive marks all over his pale body. He worked his way back up, kissing Peter hard on the mouth, his tongue pushing another pill into Peter's mouth as he pushed his length into Peter's stretched hole. Peter swallowed the pill dry, back arching even more, head thrown back at the painful pleasure shooting through his body.

Wade moved hard, his hips snapping quickly and roughly into Peter, his dick hitting Peter's prostate with every thrust. Peter could barely see straight, mindlessly pushing his hips to meet Wade's and when he came, he blacked out completely.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Peter Parker was utterly dazed and confused. He was naked on the dirty ground of an old house and Wade was naked next to him, his arm thrown over Peter's waist. Sun shone in through the window nearby and Peter cursed silently, wondering what time it was (so much for curfew). His head pounded and so did his ass but he forced himself to roll over and shake Wade awake. The other boy grumbled as his eyes opened, shooting whoever woke him up a glare before realizing that it was Peter and pulling the boy down next to him, pressing their bare bodies together. It made Peter laugh softly before he reminded Wade of how fucked they both were and how much more fucked they were going to be if they didn't leave soon. It eventually got Wade up.

They forced themselves up and took their time getting dressed. Even though Peter knew that he should hurry, he wanted to keep his inevitable punishment on hold for as long as possible. He leaned his slim frame against the wall tiredly as he watched a hungover Wade struggle to keep his balance while trying to get his pants on (he would've laughed, but Peter felt about as hungover as Wade looked). Instead, Peter let his eyes trail around the room before landing on a small pile of pills laying on the ground a little ways away. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself, choosing to just watch Wade struggle for a little longer before lethargically helping the other, dragging the older boy out of the house, carefully attempting to not step on any of the people still passed out on the floor.

They walked slowly, the early-morning sun blinding them and, when they got to town, the loud noises of cars irritating their headaches. It would've bothered Peter more if Wade hadn't distracted him by grabbing and holding his hand halfway through their walk, their fingers interlocking.

As the Stark ~~mansion~~ house came into view and got closer and closer, they walked slower and slower until they were at a stop, standing by the front door. It was silent between them as they looked at everything but each other, but soon their eyes met and Peter's heart sped up. Wade smiled widely at him before pulling him into a kiss, their lips meeting firmly. Peter's eyes drifted shut as Wade held him close, his hands on Peter's waist, their lips moving in sync with each other. He vaguely wondered what would happen if someone opened the door.

When they parted, Peter's mood had escalated and he smiled, even as Wade's figure got smaller and smaller as he got farther and farther away. Now, even with punishment looming heavily in the air, Peter happily entered the house. He carelessly toed off his shoes, letting them tumble messily onto the floor, and moved farther into the house. Though Peter knew that he was going to get caught, he crept through the house, making it passed the living room with no confrontations, but his luck was cut short when he got to the dining room: everyone was there—his Dad, his Pops, Aunt Tasha, Uncle Thor, Uncle Bruce, and Uncle Clint.

They sat at the large table, each of them in varying stages of distress. Pops was pacing back and forth quickly, checking his watch for the time every few moments. Dad was rubbing his chin slowly, trying to distract himself by tinkering with something on his Stark Pad. Uncle Clint ran his hand along the length of one of his bows, a habit that he had when he got nervous. Aunt Tasha looked composed, but after years of living with her, Peter could spot a hint of worry in her eyes as she flipped a knife in her hand repeatedly. Uncle Bruce was tapping his fingers against the table and Peter felt a little bad as he noted the slight-green tint of Bruce's face. Even Thor, his usually oblivious uncle, was quiet, his plate of food untouched in front of him.

There was an almost-collective gasp when Peter made his presence known, Steve immediately making his way over and hugging him tightly before pulling away. Peter shifted uncomfortably as Steve's eyes travelled along his body, taking in his appearance; Peter looked highly unkempt, his clothes were creased and wrinkled and the fabric smelled strongly of alcohol and sex and even his pupils were dilated. Steve's soft gaze hardened.

Damn, he was _so_ grounded.


	2. When The Lights Come On, I'll Be Ready For This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at home, Peter has to face his parents and...what is Wade doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been heavily influenced by Skins
> 
> PLEASE READ THE END NOTES AND STUFF

There was an almost-collective gasp when Peter made his presence known, Steve immediately making his way over and hugging him tightly before pulling away. Peter shifted uncomfortably as Steve's eyes travelled along his body, taking in his appearance; Peter looked highly unkempt, his clothes were creased and wrinkled and the fabric smelled strongly of alcohol and sex and even his pupils were dilated. Steve's soft gaze hardened.

Damn, he was _so_ grounded.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, where in god's name have you been? Do you know what time it is? Do you know what day it is?" He asked accusingly, his eyes peering straight into Peter's as if waiting for the boy to lie. Behind him, he could hear Tony standing up and moving closer, the man huffing in disappointment at Peter's appearance: if anyone knew what drugs, alcohol, and sex looked like, it was Tony.

"Peter," Steve started again, voice sterner than Peter had heard in a very long time, dragging the boy's attention back, "I asked you a question and I expect an answer. _Now_." A very very long time. Peter had to consciously keep himself from shuddering at Steve's tone and at the look Tony was fixing him. He swallowed thickly and took a breath before responding.

"I," he started, swallowing again, "I was at a rager last night." At Steve's confused look, Peter rephrased himself. "A party. I was at a party," he glanced around the room, "with Wade." The last part was barely a whisper but everyone in the room heard it and everyone groaned unhappily at it. Peter could _feel_ the growing disappointment. They all thought that Wade was a bad influence (which, to be honest, he was, but come on! Wade was still a good friend (boyfriend now?)).  
  
Tony, the first to recover, continued pressing Peter with questions, asking him about what happened at the party and what had made him late—hours late. Peter met Tony's eyes and from the look he received, he knew that Tony already knew what he had to say, he just wanted Peter to admit to everyone what had happened.

Peter could already imagine the disappointed looks he was going to receive from his family, the head shakes and sighs.

"You know what, I'm really tired, so maybe we can uhhh, you know, finish this up later...?" Peter said awkwardly, hoping to be let off the hook for a bit (seriously, they were killing the high that he was on from being with Wade). Clint laughed in response.

"That's funny, kid. Now tell us what happened at this _rager_." His usually joking voice was just as stern as Steve's and Peter could only shift as he thought of his impending doom. No matter what he said, there was going to be trouble. Even with this information in mind, he tried to stall.

"Okay, well, ummm...we got to the party and it was already in full swing. Ummm, Wade and I pushed through the crowd and it's funny because we barely fit because there were already so many people but more people were coming in behind us and—" he stopped because of the look he received from Steve, the man's blue eyes burning into his, his Pop's arms folded tensely over his chest. From behind his Pops, Peter could see his dad shaking his head, a rough "Stop stalling" leaving his lips. Peter mentally cursed: he had naïvely hoped that they weren't going to catch up on his stalling for a little while. He might as well tell the truth...He sighed and told them what they wanted to hear.

"Okay, well, we drank...a lot..." His mouth dried up again and he was tempted to just try stalling again but a warning from his Pops prompted him to continue. "We drank and we," he whispered the last part, now feeling ashamed of his actions, "took drugs." Steve recoiled slightly as if Peter's words had physically forced him backwards. Tony, who was standing close enough to be able to hear him, stood his ground, staring back at Peter whose head was tilted down towards the floor.  
  
The boy ran a hand through his mess of curls, trying to avoid the looks he knew he was receiving. The room was silent as everyone absorbed what Peter had said. He kept his head down, not even needing to see the others to know their reactions. Steve called his name to refocus his attention.  
  
"Peter, what did you take, and how many?" He asked, his tone stern but Peter could hear the worry weaved in as well. Peter cursed the silence as he shrugged his shoulders. If this was going the way he expected, there was no possible way for him to fuck the situation up any more...He shoved his hands into his pockets, almost defiantly. ~~Hm, seems like the drugs were still numbing his judgement.~~  
  
"It doesn't really matter, it's whatever, really," he said, his voice sounding a bit too uncaring for Steve. The blonde looked taken aback, glancing back at Tony to see his husband's reaction. Tony scoffed, stepping in front of Steve to stare at Peter head on. Peter finally lifted his head to meet Tony's eyes. They stared at each other, both waiting for the other to break or say something. Peter kept his gaze strong, not moving his eyes from Tony's. He could feel something in the back of his mind telling him to back off and just apologize for his idiotic behavior, but he still felt buzzed and it made him care _just_ a bit less than he should've. He knew he would regret his actions later and feel bad but at the moment it wasn't a problem. His mouth had a mind of it's own, his brain not contributing anything that could possibly help his case. Peter looked away from Tony, nonchalantly glancing around the room before looking back at his Dad.  
  
"If we're done here, I'll be going to my room" he said firmly before turning and speed-walking out of the room. He almost winced at the wounded sound from Steve as the man tried to find something to say back to him. Almost. As he stumbled up the stairs, his body still a bit flimsy from his alcohol and drug filled night, his mind still hazy from the hangover, he could hear Tony call out that he was grounded and that they would continue their talk later. He continued walking, opening his room door, ready to fall face first onto his bed. Only to be stopped. By Wade. Who was laying on his bed.  
  
"Petey!!! I've been waiting for you _forever_!!!" Peter didn't know what was weirder: the fact that Wade was in his room, or the fact that it didn't particularly bother or startle him. Peter just stared at Wade, his face blank as the other continued to talk. "I heard about an awesome rave that's happening tonight~ We're going." It was a statement, not a question, but even if it were a question, Peter would say yes because _nobody says no to Wade_ (and if anybody knew that, it was Peter). The curly-haired boy sighed and nodded, dropping his body down onto the bed, his eyes locked on the ceiling until the plain view was blocked by Wade’s face as the boy leaned over him.  
  
Wade was oddly silent but it didn't really matter as he leaned down to press their lips together. Peter regained some control in his floppy limbs and reached up to tangle his fingers in Wade's hair, tugging slightly on the strands to bring Wade in closer, to press their lips together harder. Wade nibbled on his lip before pulling away to grin toothily at Peter.  
  
"Are you grounded?" It was a weird question for Wade to ask (especially in the middle of them making out) but Peter answered with a nod anyway. If it were possible, Peter would say that Wade's grin widened, the older boy reaching into his pocket to pull out a small ziplock bag filled with a white powder. Peter sat up immediately, pushing Wade off of him, his stomach twisting nervously.  
  
"Wade, please tell me that's not what I think it is..." Even with his mind fuzzed out, Peter felt uneasy as he glanced at the bag. Wade only chuckled, opening the bag and licking his fingertip before pressing it against the powder. When he pulled it out, his finger was coated white and he stuck it into his mouth, his eyes meeting Peter's as he licked the substance off. Peter couldn't help but glance down at Wade's mouth, watching his lips wrap around his finger and suck on it. He flushed and glanced back up when Wade knowingly cleared his throat, a smirk forming on his face.  
  
"It's not what you think it is, Petey, come _on_." He almost sounded wounded. "It's molly." Peter just stared at him, trying to comprehend why Wade had it, and why he was showing it to him. Wade sighed when Peter made no move. "What I was thinking was that we have some fun powder, ditch the house, burn down the town, and dance on the ashes before the party." Peter could barely tell when Wade was being serious, the older boy’s face not giving anything away. It was tempting, and now that Peter had had a little taste of rebellion, he wanted more. _Craved it_. It also didn't help that Wade took the moment to kiss the breath out of him, leaving him dazed enough to say yes. Just like he had watched Wade do only a minute before, Peter had some of the powder, sending Wade a smoldering look as he licked his finger clean. The groan that Wade let out urged Peter to lean forward and devour Wade, their lips moving against each other, wet and messy. Wade pushed Peter over and ran his hands up his shirt, touching all of the skin he could reach.  
  
Peter tried to buck his hips upwards but Wade rolled off of him, getting off of the bed and walking to the window. Peter followed him with his eyes, watching as Wade opened the window and began to climb out.  
  
"Wait, Wade!" Peter called, not loudly enough for anyone but Wade to hear. The boy stopped, his body half out half in, and looked back at Peter who took a deep breath before continuing, "What is this?" There was a beat of silence before Wade shook his head in amusement. "What do you mean, Petey? We're so together that siamese twins seem far apart!!!" Wade then proceeded to throw his head back and laugh so hard he almost fell completely out of the window. Peter laughed too, the drugs once again hazing his mind as he turned to grab another pair of shoes, hearing Wade land on the ground outside of his window. He threw the shoes down before climbing out of the window as well, jumping and landing on the ground next to Wade. The still-laughing boy didn't even wait for Peter to put on his shoes before he grabbed the him by the hand and took off running down the street.  
  
They laughed loudly at nothing and ran across streets, dodging any cars on the road. They ran around town, hiding between clothing racks in stores, rearranging shelves, and attempting to pull coins out of fountains, frequently getting chased away by annoyed security guards. ~~Don’t forget the steamy kisses they shared in between these activities.~~ Every time they felt low, they would take another hit from the bag until soon there was nothing left. By then it was already getting dark, their high time taking most of their day away, but running out of powder wasn't the end, no.  
  
They still had a party to go to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the long awaited extended ending!!! Are you guys happy!?! This took beyond forever and I apologize for that (though I'm not really sorry)...Um...what to say, what to say...Happy new year??? This is my first post of the year, so let's hope it starts me off on a good foot or something...I tried to keep the story on the lighter side (more drug-induced fun than there was punishment). Peter is still under the influence of the drugs from the previous night when he enters his room so he (kinda) easily gives into Wade's requests and stuff...any other questions, feel free to ask~
> 
> Alsooo, find me [here](http://www.isaaclecter.tumblr.com) for requests or to just talk~


End file.
